The Demon and The Priestess
by Tattooed XX's
Summary: Humans and demons aren't supposed to associate in this world, it's extremely taboo, but a friendship has formed anyways under child ignorance. What will become of this? NarXKag
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Come on, do you really think that I own Inuyasha? I don't.

The Demon and the Priestess

Chapter 1

"Stop Naraku!" the girl tried to get out as her friend continued to tickle her.

"Not until you admit that I'm the greatest most bestest person ever in the universe!"

"Never!" she squealed and pounced him backwards onto the ground.

"Oh, you're going to get it now!" he playfully threatened.

"You'd have to catch me first!" she jumped up and started running around the garden.

Mean while……

Inside the castle the two children's guardians watched as Naraku succeeded in catching the girl.

Kagome's mother sighed.

"What's wrong?" the man asked.

"Look at them. They're so happy with each other."

"Now, we knew that the day would come eventually. It has to stop sooner than later," he said. Even though he acted tough he was actually sad about taking his son's friend away from him. There wasn't anything he could really do anyways.

"I don't know how Kagome's going to take it. That's a lie. I do know. She'll cry and cry until there's no more tears in her body, and then I'll cry for her," Jade, Kagome's mom, said.

"Come now, we both knew that it was a mistake from the first day," he said, trying more to reassure himself than her.

_Flashback_

_"Wait here Naraku. I'm going to go wait for Onigumo," Kono told the boy as he placed him on the bench in the park._

_"He's probably waiting for you!" Naraku smarted back to the man ._

_"Waaaaaaa!" was the cry that came from the little boy's right side._

_"Hey!" he started out in a mean voice but when he saw the pretty little girl who was crying his voice softened. "Why are you crying?"_

_Sniffling the girl pointed to a group of demon boys who were making faces at her and then showing her a doll. "Th-they-to-o-ok my dolly!" she whined. She put her head down and continued crying._

_For some reason he didn't like seeing this girl cry. He went over to the boys and said, "You better give that doll back and apologize to her."_

_"Or what? You going to hurt us?" one of the boys, who looked like a tiger, taunted._

_Naraku's fist was in his face five times before the boy hit the ground. "Dang right I am. Now apologize and give the doll back!" he hissed at them. Needless to say the boy gave the doll back and apologized._

_Naraku sat back down on the bench and the girl sat next to him. "Thanks for getting my doll back for me," she said._

_"I didn't get it back for you. I was just tired of your pathetic whining. It was hurting my ears," Naraku said, looking away._

_"Wow, you're hairs so long!" the little girl said and started to ruin her fingers through it._

_Naraku froze. No one touched him._

_"Kagome, I've got your ice--" Jade started._

_"You were right Naraku, your brother was--" Kono began._

_But when they saw the two kids together they both stopped._

_"Look mommy! He has longer hair than me!" Kagome turned around and told her mother._

_Naraku was giving her a death glare that she obviously wasn't getting._

_"Kagome! Stop that right now and come here!" her mother chastised._

_"Look Kono, I made a new friend." Naraku said to his father while trying to push the girls hand away._

_"Yes, it seems you did," his father said when the girl did not stop petting his son._

_"Kagome!"_

_"Oh, sorry."_

_"Is that your name? Kagome?" Naraku asked. He thought that it was a pretty name._

_"Yes."_

_"Would you like to come over and play tomorrow Kagome?"_

_"Ya!"_

_"Can she dad?"_

_"Can I mom?"_

_The two adults looked at each other, not sure what to say. It wasn't normal for demons and humans to associate with each other, but the children didn't know any better._

_Finally Kono broke the silence. "You'll have to ask Kagome's mother Naraku."_

_Naraku went up to Jade and said, "Hey, Kagome's going to come over to my house so that we can play tomorrow."_

_"Naraku!" Kagome hissed._

_"What? I asked didn't I?"_

_"Ya, but you don't have to be so mean!"_

_"I wasn't being mean. I was just letting her know that you are coming over."_

_While the two children fought the adults started to talk._

_"Well, what are we going to do about this? They're not supposed to interact with each other!" Jade asked._

_"I don't think that there's any harm in encouraging their friendship for now. We can always break it off and explain the rules to them later." Kono's son didn't have many friends and he didn't want to take away his chance at his first real friend._

_"Are you serious!" when he nodded his head she said, "Okay then. We'll stop it when they're ten and have to go to school."_

_End Flashback_

"Huh. If only your daughter was a miko. Then we wouldn't have to go through this," Kono sighed.

"Yes. Instead it was Kikyou who got the purifying genes. Oh life isn't fair!" she said.

"Well, it seems that it is time," Kono said and Jade nodded. They both went outside to collect their children.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer is in first chapter.

Chapter 2: The betrayal

**Kagome's House**

Crying on her bed Jade tried to sooth her daughter, rubbing circles on the girls' back trying to offer some small comfort. "He hates me? But why? What did I do wrong?" Kagome cried into her arms.

"He said that he didn't want to play with a human anymore, that you were too weak to have fun with," Jade lied to her daughter, which made Kagome cry harder even more.

"Stupid humans! I hate them! I want to be a demon!" Kagome sobbed, slamming her right arm on the bed in front of her. Naraku didn't like her anymore because he realized that she was human, and he didn't want to play with her. She thought that he was her best friend, why would being a human matter at all? They had fun. Well she had thought they had.

"No honey, don't ever change yourself for someone else. Be proud that you are human, you were born as one so it was your destiny, you and Naraku just weren't meant to be friends," Jade said trying to make her daughter feel better. She wondered how Kono was telling Naraku.

**Naraku's House**

Kono couldn't do it. He was too nice to hurt his son, so he let his other friend Sesshomaru do it instead.

"What do you mean she doesn't want to play with me anymore!" Naraku demanded of his friend.

"She said she didn't want to hang out with a demon anymore, she was afraid of how violent you could turn and said you had super human freaky strength and senses," Sesshomaru said, spilling from the sentance.

Naraku wouldn't believe it. Kagome said that she didn't care if he was a demon. She didn't care. No, Sesshomaru must be lying. Then again he was his best friend and he had no reason to lie. But he loved her. "Liar!" he said to Sesshomaru and ran out the door. The bored demon just shrugged his shoulders and went to wait in Naraku's room.

**Kagome**

Jade had gone downstairs to make tea, leaving her daughter to learn to self soothe. Kagome pushed herself up from her bed and looked out the window, her eye catching the tree she had planted with Naraku. They had bought on their second play date, while walking through a small farm store in the country. She insisted on getting it, saying that it would grow like their friendship. Naraku had snorted and said that plants were a stupid thing to spend money on but had eventually given in, never really going to refuse it in the first place. He was older than the girl really, about ten years her elder, but he looked only a year older than her and in human years they matched perfect ages. She had told him that she didn't care that he was a demon or whatever he had told her he was. She said that they would always be best friends, no matter what. He had said the same things to her but apparently all that came out of his mouth was a lie. Just like that tree.

**Naraku**

Naraku's legs were shaking. He had ran all the way to Kagome's house, only slowing down when he finally reached the house and going around to the backyard gate, trying to figure out how to see Kagome without her mother, who no doubt would send him straight back home. His eyes started blurring as he peered over to see a horrifying scene. Kagome was tearing down the tree that they had planted. Their tree. Theirs.

"So it was true," Naraku whispered, now letting the rage fill him. 'She really doesn't like me because I'm a demon. Fine! I'll find someway to become a human demon, that way Kagome'll like me again,' Naraku thought, but that was the last time Kagome's name was ever in his thoughts with a nice thought.

**Kagome**

Kagome ran outside and started attacking the tree. 'Stupid tree of lies!' she thought. 'I hate you! I hate him! I hate lies! I hate being human! I hate everything!' Kagome tore at the roots of the tree, not stopping to see anyone or hear anything. She started digging into the bark with her nails and tearing it down. She very angrily pulled the small flowers off the trees grinding them in her hands and into the ground with her feet. When she stopped all was left was a small stubby trunk bottom. She kicked it and let her pride fall out of her eyes. She ran back upstairs and threw open her closet door. Immediately she started searching for anything and everything that belonged to that back stabber named Naraku. She would throw it all away.

**Naraku**

Naraku threw open his house door and ran up the stairs, making a lot of noise. His brother sat smirking on the couch. "What's the matter? Crying? I thought you were a tough demon?" he said trying to edge him on.

Naraku's eyes turned red and he grabbed onto the rail. "Just wait. Wait until Kikyo stops wanting to hang out with you! It'll happen too cause she's a human!" the most hurtful words he could think of right now pouring out of his mouth before he even thought them. He ran into his room and slammed the door off of it's hinges so that it hung crooked.

Onigumo's face fell and he got very pale. What if Kikyo did stop hanging out with him, like Kagome and Naraku? He reached for the phone to call his friend. No, he couldn't call her. They weren't even allowed to see each other much less talk.

Fuming Naraku pulled the door back and ran to his dad's library. There had to be something in there about demons becoming humans or something else. He ran in and started pulling books off the shelves, searching for anything close to his topic. Sitting down on the floor he started reading all the ones that had caught his eye. And there he stayed, for four days, searching for something that would make him whole.

Kono came into the room on the fourth day and asked, "What are you doing Naraku?"

"I'm looking up on how to become a full human," Naraku replied in a monologue tone, not glancing up from the book. "I think I found something. It was the Shikon No Tama, or something like that. It said that demons could use it. But that's all it said."

Kono heard something about it but he wasn't going to encourage his son. "You know, this really isn't healthy Naraku. You need to forget about that girl. If she couldn't see past the demon, she wasn't really your friend."

Naraku looked away from his book out to the window. He knew it was true. He just didn't want to accept it. After a few minutes of silence he opened his mouth. "Fine. If she's like that all humans are probably like that. Filthy humans. I hope I never have to see another one in my lifetime," he said and shut the book. He walked away from his father and up to his room.

He was surprised when he walked in to find Sesshomaru there. "What's the verdict?" he asked Naraku.

"Humans are worthless disgusting creatures, and I hate them all," Naraku said and sat down on the bed.

Sesshomaru just looked at him. "Alright."


	3. Chapter 3

"Pervert!" Kagome screamed as she slapped Miroku. Sango giggled as he slumped against the lockers and down to the floor.

"You really can slap!" Miroku said as he rubbed his jaw. "But it was worth it," a smile now appearing on his face. Miroku picked himself off the floor and moved towards Sango, but the glare he got from her was enough warning for him and he started walking the other way.

The friends were walking down one of the three hallways in Crown High School that both demons and humans were allowed to walk down. Sango looped her arm through Kagome's as they started to walk away from their perverted friend, both sharing a smile over their friend. Kagome was violently shoved off balance though by somebody's shoulder.

"Watch it, _human_," Naraku, the spider demon, spat out and kept walking while brushing off any disgusting human germs that might have transferred to him. His friends snickered at her as she dropped her stuff.

Kagome grabbed her notebook off the floor while yelling, "You watch it, jerk!"

The hallway got dead silent. Naraku spun around on his heel and started towards her. "What did you say to me?" he asked in a tone much like a whisper but with much vehemence. He stared at her with narrowed eyes waiting for an answer.

Kagome straightened up and looked him defiantly in the eyes. "I said, watch it j-" she started. Sango put her hand over her mouth and started pulling Kagome away.

"She didn't say anything," Sango interjected with her own pair of eyes on the ground and turned herself and Kagome down towards the human lockers though Kagome continued to glare at the demon.

Naraku just glared at the pair while they hurried away from him. He turned around to his friends and Sesshomaru raised his right eyebrow, indicating he needed to make the girl show him much more respect.

"Kagome!! What were you thinking!! You don't talk to him!! He's a demon!! And especially not if you're going to insult him!!" Sango chasted her friend and shook her shoulders.

"He's the one that bumped into me! He basically broke my shoulder off!" Kagome replied, rubbing her left arm.

"So! He would've killed you! Just, don't agian okay?" Sango said. She hugged her friend. "I have to get to class, so I'll see you at lunch?" and ran to her class.

Kagome shook her head and rolled her eyes. She wasn't afraid of Naraku. He was all talk and no show. He was almost as bad as his friend Sesshomaru, although he probably would have beheaded her as soon as their shoulders met. She turned her locker to the numbers and started to open her locker when it was slammed shut on her. Kagome flinched back for a moment and looked at her locker. She followed the hand still holding it closed up the arm until she reached red eyes. She turned to face Naraku.

He cocked his head to one said, leaning it against the adjacent locker really, and looked at her with distant and bored eyes. "I belive you owe me an apology," he said.

Kagome pushed his hand off her locker and back onto his chest. She pulled open her locker again and said, "I don't owe you anything, you're the one that bumped into me, so you should apologize." She turned and stared at him, waiting for it.

Naraku narrowed his eyes and when she blinked he had grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the lockers. "Listen, girl, you better watch your step around here from now on and learn your lowly place," he growled. He released his hand and watched her drop to the floor. His eyes went back wide with disinterest though his usual smirk appeared back on his face and he started walking the other way.

Kagome slowly pushed herself back up off the floor and walked down the hall, ignoring the tardy bell ringing in the backround. Once she turned the next hallway she broke into a straight run to the girls bathroom. She locked herself in a stall holding both hands over her mouth and nose as she tried to catch her racing breath, not noticing the tears spilling out of her eyes. '_How could he touch me like that!' _she thought, subconsciously moving her right hand over her neck which was already bruising into the shapes of clawed fingers.

Naraku walked to his class, pulling open the shut door and glaring at the teacher while he reprimanded the young man for his tardiness. Like Naraku cared, Demon Wellness was a bird course for him. Naraku sighed as he sat down in the back in the middle of his group.

"Did you take care of that nuisance?" Sesshomaru asked lazily from his seat to the right of his friend.

"Yeah, she won't be talking back again anytime soon," he said without looking in his friends eyes. He picked up his pen and occupied himself for the class by drawing a tall sakura tree on the desk for the hour. If he was honest with himself he felt a bad for having to scare her like that and touch her in such an abusive way, since it was his fault and he really had no excuse. _'But i had to do it,' _he thought as he looked slyly at his friends to his left and right and reassured himself. He looked down at the desk and the huge tree he had drawn with much detail in it. He narrowed his eyes and began to scratch the whole thing out into a black ink mess. The bell rang and he pushed himself out of the desk with his right hand.

"Where are we going for lunch?" He asked, not actually caring or listening to his friends. He was much more preoccupied with the clear image of Kagome's wide open earthly brown eyes, quite filled with shock, and the ever so tiny but present smell of fear he had felt radiate from her as he pressed her into the lockers.

"So here I guess," Onigumo said, Naraku's eyes rolling over to him, brain barely registering what his friend told him, not hearing the reasons for the prestigious group having to stay and eat in the pathetic repulsive place and food in the High School. They walked into the lunchroom. Naraku inwardly groaned as he saw that they would be behind Kagome's group misfit friends in line.


End file.
